He's a rebel and I am too
by Oosaki Nana
Summary: Lal Mirch estaba realmente orgullosa de su nueva tropa en entrenamiento...o bueno, de casi toda ella. Nunca se me dieron bien los summaries, pero bueno, lo intenté xD...es un ColoxLal
1. ¡Primer día! ¡¿Colonnello llega tarde!

Bueno, hace mucho que no escribía nada, o almenos que no subía algo acá...e_e. Esta vez empiezo con un fanfic de ColonnelloxLal Mirch, la mejor pareja -a mi juzgar- de KHR! ù_ú9. Les advierto que pienso clasificarlo en "M" por futuras escenas no aptas para menores, que incluyen sexo y violencia...así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad (?).

Ya, sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**He's a rebel...and I am too**

Abrió sus ojos solemnemente, otro día daba inicio, y no era uno común precisamente, hoy recibiría a su nuevo batallón…era su deber iniciarlos en la milicia y entrenarlos, hacer de ellos hombres dignos de presentar pelea ante cualquiera…entonces suspiró, siempre le dejaban lo peor a ella.

Se levantó y duchó, para luego colocarse su siempre perfecto y pulcro uniforme, salió de la casa de oficiales y se acercó al soldado que aguardaba allí por ella. Éste, al verla, retomó su postura firme, e hizo el saludo militar correspondiente al hacerlo Lal.

- Bien, soldado, ¿cuáles son las estadísticas?—preguntó mientras emprendía la marcha hacia el jardín primero de la base, donde conocería por vez primera a su escuadra.

- Están todos, mi sargento…bueno, casi—respondió haciendo memoria.

- ¿Casi?—Lal volteó a ver al hombre a su lado, sorprendida, era muy extraño que los reclutas llegaran tarde…sobre todo el primer día.

Sin embargo no pudo escuchar la respuesta del aludido, pues habían llegado a destino, rápidamente todos los presentes, los novatos, voltearon la cabeza al escuchar los pasos de las botas de Lal, la mujer sonrió levemente, les sorprendía la presencia de una fémina como superior.

- ¡Cadetes! ¡Formen filas!—demandó sin una pizca de duda, con fuerza, eran las 6 de la mañana y ella se hallaba en todo su potencial.

Rápidamente los presentes formaron cinco hileras de once…allí fue cuando la sargento instructor confirmó la ausencia del novato número 56. Ese mismo que se hallaba saltando la cerca ahora mismo, y que corría con el uniforme fuera de lugar esquivando a los soldados de guardia que intentaban detenerle.

El hombre alcanzó a la tropa y se detuvo frente a la sargento, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y respirando agitado.

- ¡C-casi no llego, kora!—dijo cuando logró recuperar el aliento.

- Y no lo hizo, recluta. —le informó la mujer a modo de respuesta, con el rictus severo—Nombre y edad.

- ¿Eh?—el muchacho alzó la vista, se irguió ante Lal con actitud socarrona y se revolvió el cabello—Colonnello, 18 años, kora.

- No es "kora", es "mi sargento"—le corrigió, algo mosqueada—y la próxima vez que llegue tarde, se las verá duras, novato. Ahora regrese a la fila. –cuando el rubio se situó en su lugar, carraspeó y comenzó a hablar—Buenos días, soldados, soy la sargento instructor Lal Mirch, estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento desde hoy hasta que estén listos para presentar el examen de aspiración a cabos. Desde el principio quiero advertirles que aquí no habrá preferencias, no habrá condescendencia, y sobretodo, no habrá excusas. Se levantarán todos los días a las 5 AM, el entrenamiento inicia a las 6, al soldado que llegue tarde se le aplicará un castigo…

Así, continuó su explicación de lo que harían allí por casi cuarenta minutos.

- ¡Oye, kora! ¡¿Cuándo es la hora de la comida, kora?!—inquirió Colonnello luego de su decimoquinto bostezo, Lal sólo le vio de forma reprobadora.

"_Éste no llegará al fin de semana…"_ concluyó en su mente.

_Continuará..._


	2. Castigo al soldado, y a ella también

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a **Hakufu neko chan xP **por haberme dejado un review ^^ no son necesarios, sin embargo estas atenciones me hacen feliz. Y sí, Lal no cree que él llegue a la semana, o que aguante sin matarlo antes xD.

Ya ahora, el segundo capítulo ~

* * *

**He's a rebel...and I am too**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los cuerpos del pelotón cumpliendo con exhaustiva eficiencia los –a veces ilógicos- pedidos de su sargento.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Mi abuela corría más rápido! ¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!—exigía Lal, cruzada de brazos en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento obstaculizado.

- ¡E-esa mujer está loca, kora!—protestaba Colonnello mientras corría, una vena se hinchó casi automáticamente en la frente de nuestra fémina, y Colonnello supo lo que vendría después: la tortura.

Toda la semana había sido así, los levantaba a fuerza bruta a las 5 AM, salían con ella a trotar durante una hora y media, y luego les dejaba tiempo libre hasta las 7 AM para ducharse y estar presentables en el comedor, ya allí tenían una hora completa para desayunar…y devuelta entrenamiento.

Lal respetaba mucho los tiempos para la comida de sus muchachos, quienes a pesar de la rudeza de la mujer, ya le habían tomado cierta estima, y ella igual. Claro que con el Nº 56 todo era diferente, él solía quedarse dormido por las mañanas y perder el calentamiento previo al entrenamiento, así que en vez de desayunar, debía cumplir su castigo, y salir a correr con la sargento.

Y sin embargo él no se quejaba…tanto. El día siguió su curso normal, y durante la noche –luego de la cena-, Colonnello debió cumplir con su penitencia.

- Quiero ver mi reflejo en cada rincón de esta cocina, soldado. –le advirtió la sargento, cruzada de brazos en la puerta de la cocina, mientras veía al rubio fregar el suelo insistentemente con un cepillo dental.

- ¿No sería más fácil usar un cepillo de limpieza, kora?—preguntó en medio de sus protestas.

- Entonces no sería un castigo, ¿no te parece?—fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Miró la hora y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las once de la noche. Lo malo de esto era que si Colonnello no desayunaba, ella tampoco…si él debía quedarse toda la noche cumpliendo castigos sin dormir, ella debía permanecer en vela también.

Suspiró, hace ya más de un mes que venían así, y se preguntaba si realmente el rubio sería alguna especie de masoquista…luego recayó en que justamente, había pasado un mes, y el Nº 56 seguía allí.

- ¿Por qué se unió a la milicia, soldado?—preguntó por pasar el tiempo, ocultando el hecho de que realmente aquello le intrigaba.

- Porque nadie cree que pueda hacerlo, kora. –respondió simplemente, ya ni siquiera sentía sus brazos de la fuerza que estaba aplicando en la limpieza, sumado al cansancio del entrenamiento- Y mi nombre es Colonnello, kora.

- No le llamaré por su nombre, no insista más. –le recordó la mujer.

El tiempo pasó en silencio, y para cuando el rubio acabó su castigo, era ya la una de la mañana.

- Bien hecho, Nº 56.

- ¡Claro, kora! Ahora…¿por qué no salimos a tomar algo, kora?

Colonnello pretendió pasar un brazo por los hombros de Lal, la mujer era hermosa a sus ojos, e incluso él creía que tanto tiempo con hombres acabaría afectándole. Pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse, la chica ya lo tenía de rodillas en el suelo, con el brazo torcido tras su espalda.

- ¡A-ah, kora! ¡Eso duele, kora!—protestó intentando zafar del agarre.

- Regla Nº 215: "No acercarse a la sargento". –citó a modo de recordatorio al rubio.

_"Es una salvaje, kora…"_ dedujo el hombre en su mente, a la par que una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien.

_Continuará..._


End file.
